


A Little Laughter

by Keikosbadboy (Fanhag102)



Series: The Universe is On Our Side [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanhag102/pseuds/Keikosbadboy
Summary: Naruto has a total of 81 different laughs.Sasuke has two.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Universe is On Our Side [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/236340
Comments: 19
Kudos: 181





	A Little Laughter

Naruto has a total of 81 different laughs. Sasuke’s counted. 

He is acutely familiar with every last one. He can name them. 

Naruto has a laugh for joking around, and another one for when he has to be a little more serious, and a third, for somewhere in between. He has a laugh that Sasuke only hears when they’re sparring and two different laughs after they’re finished, depending on who won that match. 

He has one laugh that Sasuke thinks is supposed to sound sinister, for when Naruto is up to some kind of prank, but to Sasuke it just sounds like Naruto is trying to imitate the sound a cat makes when its coughing up a hairball. 

Naruto has a short, bark-like laugh that seems to pop out at moments that surprises even him. 

One of Sasuke’s favorites (though he would never tell) is Naruto’s joyful, sporadic giggling. It comes out when his happiness is too wide to be contained in just a face-splitting smile (Naruto has 24 different smiles, but that’s another story) and creeps out of his body at random. Sometimes it sounds like he’s humming, but it’s just giggling. Sasuke heard that one a lot when he returned to the village and Naruto insisted on following him around everywhere he went.

He has a reserved kind of laughing that he uses with Sakura when he’s trying to pretend that he isn’t laughing at her, but she can always tell. 

He has a shy laugh. It only comes out rarely, when Naruto is in a position that has him nervous. The weeks leading up to and after Naruto became Hokage, Sasuke felt like it was the only kind of laugh he heard. He didn’t even notice how much it had been bothering him until a visiting emissary farted during an important meeting and Sasuke was greeted with a Bursting Naruto laugh that devolved into shameless giggles as the emissary stood blushing to his ears before laughing himself when Naruto tried apologizing through laugh-induced tears. 

Naruto has a sad laugh, a somber huff usually paired with lidded eyes and a forced smile. Sasuke hates that one. 

Naruto has a laugh he only uses when people yell at him. Sasuke isn’t sure if he does it on purpose but it always works to make the person yelling at him just a little bit less mad about whatever it is they’re yelling about. Sasuke is ashamed to say it even works on him (some of the time).

He has one reserved especially for laughing _at_ Sasuke and another for laughing _with_ Sasuke. They are very different. 

He has one laugh that starts out slow, almost nothing but a chuckle, but within seconds will bubble up out of Naruto’s gut and consume his whole body in fits of shaking laughter and tears from his eyes. 

Naruto’s most exuberant, childish laughs is the one he only uses when he’s about to eat Ichiraku. Of course, there’s a whole different one _after_ he’s eaten Ichiraku. That laugh is the infectious kind. It always starts Teuchi laughing, and then anyone else who hears it might start laughing too. Sasuke can usually resist, but sometimes he gets caught up in it too. 

And more and more, all a little different, distinct in their own ways, falling out of Naruto at different times, but predictable as clockwork. 

If Sasuke has to choose a favorite, well, even if he had one... he’d never tell. 

  
  


Sasuke has two laughs. (Three, if you count that evil cackle he did that _one_ time). Naruto calls them snort and snicker. 

Both are extremely rare and difficult to catch. Naruto has invented a game to keep track of every time he hears one of Sasuke’s laughs. It’s 50 points for a snort and 100 points for a snicker. If he can get to 500 points by the end of the day then he wins. It’s a lot harder than it sounds. And the prize isn’t anything except knowing that he managed to get Sasuke to laugh a ton in one day, which is a very satisfying prize in itself! 

And there is one more, so rare and wonderful that Naruto can’t think about it too often, because hearing it feels like catching a shooting star in your hand and he might waste away searching for it. It can’t be forced or coerced into exhistance, wont be tricked or surprised. It has to come from Sasuke naturally, a dam bursting somewhere inside him, breaking past all of his walls in one swift rush. 

It’s, well, Naruto wouldn’t call it a _giggle,_ per se. It comes out of Sasuke from his chest, breathless and chiming, like bells. It stops Naruto in his tracks every single time. The world shrinks around him and his vision focuses so the only thing that matters is Sasuke. That little laugh _does something_ to him; it may as well be genjutsu for all he can resist how his body reacts to hearing it. 

He doesn’t even think Sasuke knows about this laugh, because he always seems surprised whenever Naruto drops whatever he’s holding or stops whatever he’s doing so that he can kiss that laugh right out of Sasuke’s stupid mouth. 

But Sasuke does know. And he also knows (though he would never say) that the only person who has ever heard this laugh is Naruto. 

If Naruto had to give a name to this laugh, he would call it Love. 

**Author's Note:**

> God i hope someone reads this because it was shockingly difficult to finish and actually get posted JEEZ


End file.
